Harder to Breathe
by GoodCompletedTwiFic
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ginny ponders being pregnant and becoming a mother. Completed.
1. Part I

Author's Notes:  It's a different perspective, I think.  I like it.  There'll probably be three/four parts total.  Hope you like it.  HARDER TO BREATHE 

Part 1

"_Alohamora_," Ginny Weasley whispered softly.  

Draco wasn't home, of course.  He never returned until after seven on Tuesdays.  Not that she minded.  After two weeks of being away from him, Ginny wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say, or how she wanted to say it.  The two hours would allow her time to plan those things.  Immediately she stepped out of the patent leather pumps, curling her toes into the plush carpeting.  

It was times like this when she was grateful for Draco's upbringing.  Not necessarily for his attitude in his younger years, but that he insisted on surrounding himself with the finer things in life.  As a Weasley, she wouldn't have known the difference between the qualities of carpet if her life depended on it.  But two weeks after purchasing the flat, Draco had contractors ripping the old, brown short carpet and replacing it with white shag.  It was very, _very_ nice.

Next came her robe.  It was dropped on the back of the chair, haphazardly.  She knew he hated the disorder, but figured she could pick it up later.  He wouldn't be home for hours still and all she wanted now was a bath.  

Her blouse and skirt came off at the bedroom door, leaving her in the midnight blue bra and knickers set.  It wasn't her favorite (those were green), but they were certainly the most comfortable.  

The bra was next, and she tossed it on the bed, not caring where it landed.  

The bed.  

That was another of the things she was immensely grateful for.  Because Draco bought the largest bed he could find, it had brought them many, many hours of fun.  Ginny knew there were fresh silk sheets (his mother still sent a house elf to clean the apartment twice a week), then a blanket from his childhood, and finally the midnight gray down comforter.  After her small twin sized bed at the Burrow, then the standard issue full size bed at Hogwarts, Ginny found that Draco's taste in beds was amazing.  There were mornings when she couldn't be bothered to get out of bed.    

Of course, when your boyfriend is your boss, that's an option.  So, he wasn't her boss directly.  She just worked for an offset of Malfoy Incorporated.  Draco ran the corporate office, while she worked for a smaller subsidiary.  It was that subsidiary that kept her away from him for over two weeks.  When the American's called wanting someone in New York to hold their hand, Ginny volunteered.  It wasn't because she needed a break; she just needed a bit of a change.  

And some time away from Draco to consider things.  

Like the fact that she was pregnant.  

From the gentle rounding of her stomach, she guessed the baby would be along in five months.  She'd have to ask her mother, or see a medi-witch to be sure.  When she'd noticed, it seemed strange… a child.  Of course she'd always wanted one.  But not now.  It wasn't the right time, she knew.  Not for her.  And certainly not for Draco.  

Ginny went into the master bathroom, and with a flick of her wand, the candles were all lit.  A tap against the faucet, and water just the right temperature was flowing freely.  The sweet aroma of lavender soon filled the air, and Ginny took a deep breath.  

She had to tell him tonight, of course.  He'd notice – anyone would notice.  And they had to talk about what happened next.  Would they keep the child?  Give him/her up for adoption?  Or there was always the other alternative… not that it was the best alternative.  Then again, she didn't know what the best alternative was.  

Going to stand in front of the floor length mirror, Ginny slowly rolled the knickers down her legs.  Standing naked like this, she was obviously pregnant.  From the front, her belly just swelled slightly and it wasn't all that obvious.  But once she turned to get a side profile of herself, it was glaringly obvious.  She'd always been thin, especially after hitting her growth spurt in fourth year.  Her legs and arms stretched out, while she lost the baby fat from her first thirteen years of life.  

It seemed like she was just losing her own baby fat, and now… She should have taken better care at noticing.  But there had been no signs.  When she'd starting throwing up the morning, they'd blamed it on food poisoning.  Why else would Draco have been sick as well?  Each of them wrote it off as bad chicken, and left it at that.  It hadn't lasted very long – two, three weeks tops.  No, he hadn't been as sick as her, but he hadn't had as much chicken as her either.  

Ginny should've noticed her missing period, of course.  That was her own oversight.  But with working sixty hours a week, trying to make his company a success… "Oh, stop it," she finally muttered.  

Reaching up, she released her straight red hair from the clip, and it fell gently down her back.  Turning to face the mirror, she reached down and prodded her stomach gently with a finger.  When she moved her finger, there was a pale white mark against her skin.  "Pregnant," she sighed.  

She could only imagine what Draco would say.  Honestly, she didn't know what to say herself… 

And her family.  Pregnant, but not married.  With no real intentions of getting married, either.  

Not that she didn't _want_ to marry Draco.  It was just… 

After he'd put the platinum commitment ring on her hand, they'd never discussed marriage.  _He's never going to buy the cow, if he's getting the milk for free, Virginia._  Of course, she would be in the middle of a crisis, only to hear her mother's voice.

She reached up and pushed her hair off her forehead.  Her family was going to kill her.  No, correction, they were going to kill Draco and make her watch.  

They should have been more careful.  She should have monitored the birth control potion better.  Or insisted he wear some sort of protection.  They could have done a million things differently…

But there were still options.  

After that thought, Ginny couldn't bear to face herself in the mirror.  Turning away, she climbed into the bathtub (even though it was the size of a small swimming pool) and released the breath she'd been holding.  

Pregnant.  

When they'd moved in together, it had been a casual thing.  Draco had the flat because of company commitments, and it was impractical to stay at Malfoy Manor every night.  Besides, his mother was happy to be there by herself, entertaining her friends and just enjoying life without Lucius.  Ginny had moved in on him casually.  They'd dated on and off for months, and once their relationship became exclusive (not to mention, physical), she'd started staying over various nights of the week.  It wasn't always about sex – more of a matter of convenience sometimes.  It was impossible to go back to the Burrow every night.  

Not to mention it was getting harder to not tell her mother about Draco.  Molly had known something was up – but she'd never quite imagined Ginny was living it up with the sworn enemy of the Weasley clan (of course, Ginny had tried to point out that Lucius was Arthur's enemy, not hers.  And Draco couldn't control who his father was).  

It happened by chance, really.  Rita Skeeter had caught wind of the romance, and was determined to find if there was any truth too it.  Apparently the _Witch Weekly_ reporter thought Ginny to be beneath Draco, and had dedicated many, many articles to that very topic.  

Ron had reacted the worst, of course.  Just as Arthur Weasley viewed Lucius Malfoy as the devil incarnate, Ron felt about the same concerning Draco.  When he'd discovered they were basically living together, he'd hit the roof.  Or more accurately, Ron wanted to hit the roof with Draco.  

Compared to that, the rest of her family had been easy to please.  Yes, she loved him.  Yes, someday she thought they might marry.  Yes, Ginny was sure he loved her as well.  No, it wasn't part of some elaborate scheme devised by Lucius from Azkaban.  No, she wasn't allowing him to support her financially.  No, she didn't think he was out to hurt her.  No, what they thought really didn't matter.  She was going to be with Draco, no matter what.  

Okay, so that last one hadn't went over well.  But that declaration came after Ron tried his levitation stunt.  She'd been a little angry.  

Or a lot.  

But still… how were they going to react.  She was pregnant.  

Of course, they didn't have to know…  

Not keeping the baby really might have been the best option.  In all honesty, Ginny knew zero about raising children.  Yes, she liked them.  Yes, someday she wanted one.  Or two.  But, she and Draco hadn't talked about it.  They hadn't even talked about marriage.

The rings had just come home with him one night, and he'd quietly slipped it on her finger over dinner.  It hadn't been a special occasion.  It was just they went from being casual to serious overnight, the platinum bands a sign of their commitment.  There was no fuss made over it.  It wasn't that he wasn't romantic, because he was.  There had been several occasions when he'd managed to steal her breath by his thoughtfulness, but… "But what?" she asked herself.  

Did she want to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy?  Really?  

The questions were simple.

Yes, she loved him.  And yes, she could see herself married to him… 

Someday.  

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.  This was getting her nowhere.  She held up the hand with the ring on it, studying it intently.  

The question was, really, could she see herself without him?  If something suddenly happened, and he wasn't there anymore, would she make it?  It was a tough question, but one she knew the answer to immediately.

No.  She wouldn't.  

Because sometime between then and now, he'd become essential to her day.  The fifteen days without him had nearly driven her crazy.  She _needed_ to wake up and see him first thing in the morning.  It didn't matter that they'd been in contact every day.  Sometime in the past, Draco had learned to use the telephone and he also learned the benefits of sending flowers and cards.  It hadn't surprised her when each morning, a bouquet of fresh lilies were delivered to her hotel room.  That was just Draco.  

They'd been together so long, she couldn't remember the reason why it had started.  Ginny had always known Malfoy saw her differently in school.  Not as a Weasley, but… 

She couldn't explain it.  

But sometime after graduation, they'd run into each other again.  His company was just getting off the ground, and she needed a job.  He offered her one.  One day, he had owled her telling her to report to his office.  As soon as he informed her she was being transferred to another division of the company, that she was still be London-based, and there was a pay increase with it.  She'd gladly accepted.  Draco smiled, and then asked her out.  She'd gladly accepted that offer too.  

And ever since… they'd hardly gone three days without seeing each other.  The previous fifteen had been the longest, in fact.  

Which was probably why she was pregnant.  

Self-restraint had never been something Draco was taught as a child.  He was a Malfoy, and because he was, anything he wanted was what he got.  As an adult, Draco learned he couldn't always have what he wanted.  But if Ginny could give it to him, most of the time she would.

But did he want a child?  

With her?  

She was pulled from her thoughts from the sound of someone Apparating.  Which meant Draco was home, as they were the only two who could directly Apparate into the flat.  It couldn't be after seven already, could it?  "Draco?" she called.  

"Gin?" he answered.  Finally, she was home.  Draco looked around his bedroom, happy to see her things tossed about.  "Where are you?"  

"The tub," she answered through the door.  "Could you bring me the robe?"  

The tub.  Which meant she was naked, he thought.  And wet.  The Slytherin in him smirked happily.  Wet, naked Ginny was certainly something he could get used to coming home to.  He grabbed his black terry cloth robe off the closet door, and went to her.  

Ginny came up from under the bubbles just as he walked into the room.  He was carrying his robe, she noticed.  Of course, she didn't mind – it was actually her favorite of the two.  And he knew that.  "Are you home early?"  

He nodded.  "I knew you'd be home tonight, so I thought I might clean the place up a bit before you got here.  You beat me."  

"I've only been here an hour or so.  Got in the tub as soon as I got home."  

He nodded again.  Draco tossed the robe towards the sink, not caring that it landed on the floor.  They could retrieve it later.  He sank to his knees beside the bath, rolling up the sleeves of his Armani work shirt.  "Miss me?"  His tone was soft, gentle almost.  

She nodded mutely.  Ginny watched in silence as he lifted his hand to her face, touching her cheek gently.  His fingers finally came to rest in her hair, as his face started moving towards hers.  

After a few false starts, Draco finally touched his lips to hers.  Like everything else, it was gentle as well.  The briefest of kisses, with the promise of more to come later.  "Ready to get out?"  

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded.  It was now or never.  

He stood and went to retrieve the robe.  When Draco turned again, Ginny was standing fully in the tub, bubbles running off of each part of her body.  She had never been ashamed of her body, never modest about her nudity around him.  His eyes did a slow slide down what he considered his, taking in the curve of her breasts, the way the rosy tips puckered just so from the water, how her hips flared slightly, running into her long legs.  

Ginny inherited her father's genes.  Instead of being short and rather rounded like her mother, she was tall and lean like the other Weasley children.  It was look very becoming to her.  

"Draco, I need to tell you something," she finally said.  Her hands were rested just below her stomach, as she reached for the bathrobe he held in his hands.  

"What is it?"  He held the robe open for her, slipping it over each of her shoulders.  Draco lifted her wet hair from beneath the robe, and planted a kiss on her right shoulder blade.  "You know you can tell me anything."  

She closed her eyes, reveling in the closeness of him.  This was it.  These next few moments would change their relationship forever.  Whether for the good or the bad.  Ginny reached up and took his hand off her shoulder, and brought it around to her stomach.  She held her smaller hand over his much larger one, and pushed gently.  "Do you feel that?"  

"Feel what?"  

Ginny turned in his arms, her eyes searching his for some kind of understanding.  "Draco, I'm pregnant."  

His eyes widened, and his hand dropped from her stomach.  "Your what?" he asked softly.

"Pregnant," she repeated.  

A second later, Draco was kind of smiling (almost as if he were confused), but he felt happy nonetheless.  "How?"  

Her mouth quirked up in a teasing manner.  "Do you want me to draw you a diagram?"  

Draco shook his head no.  "I mean… I know how.  But… _how_?"  

She took his hand in hers, and led them out of the bathroom.  Ginny crawled into the middle of the bed, and he followed her.  Soon they were both situated against the pillows, her back against his chest.  "I'm pregnant," she told him again.  

Draco studied her carefully, trying not to give away what he was feeling.  "How do you feel about that?"  

She lifted a shoulder in a shrug.  "I've not really worked it all out, honestly."  

"How far along do you think you are?  Have you seen a medi-wizard yet?"  

Ginny shook her head no.  "I'm guessing a few months.  Three or four, maybe."  

"How long have you known?"  

"I noticed when I was in America.  One of my suits didn't fit, and when I started doing the math in my head, I sort of thought I could be.  I've taken the potion test three times.  All three came out positive."  

"A baby," he breathed.  

The woman in his arms turned to study his face.  "How do you feel about that?" she asked, softly.  This was it, Ginny thought to herself.  This was the moment that could make or break their relationship.  

"I'm… surprised.  I thought we were being more careful."  

"Oh."  

Draco must have sensed he'd said something wrong, because he immediately tried to backpedal.  "I'm not unhappy, Gin.  I'm just surprised, that's all."  

"I know this messes up your plans."  

"What plans?" Draco asked.  "I'm not aware of any plans."  

"With the company, and all.  And you're young yet, I'm sure you didn't plan on children this soon."  

"I'm nearly thirty, love.  My only plans involve you.  You're in my life, Gin.  Unless…" he trailed off, not wanting to go down that road.

"Unless?" she prompted.  

"Is this your way…" he began.  Draco couldn't even think about it.  Because thinking of it made his heart constrict in pain.  "Is this your way of saying you're leaving me?"  

"What?" she questioned.  Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.  "You think I'm leaving?"  

"Are you?"  His grip around her waist had relaxed some.  If she left him, Draco wasn't sure he could handle it.  "Do you want this baby and me, Ginny?"  

"I want you," she answered simply.  Her hand slipped down to cover his own, which rested on her stomach, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped.  "I… I'm not sure how I feel about the baby."  

"What does that mean?"  

"There's this Muggle procedure–"

"Absolutely not."  There was a note of finality in his voice, and Draco was hoping she heard it.  "You will not have an abortion."  

"You can't forbid me, Draco."  

"Yes, but it's my child as well, isn't it?"  

"Yes–"

"Then I'm allowed to have a say in it, Gin."  

"It's _my_ body," she reminded him.  

Draco pulled her back against his chest again, and lowered his mouth to her ear.  "And just think how beautiful you will be, Ginny, when you're stomach is swollen with our child.  When you're breasts are so sensitive I can make you come with just my mouth on them.  When you're hips have rounded just so… think of how beautiful your body will be then."  

"Draco…"  

He slipped his hand in between the layers of the robe, and started to rub the skin of her stomach.  It was obvious to him now.  Now that she told him, he wondered how he'd missed the gentle rounding before.  "I want this baby.  _With you_."  

"You want this baby?" she asked.  "Or you just don't want me to have an abortion?"  Ginny pulled away from him then, cutting off all body contact.  She turned to face him on the bed, closing the robe tightly around her.  "I need to know, Draco.  Do you want this child, or do you not want me to have the operation?"  

"Why are you even asking that?"  

"Because this is a lifelong commitment for me, Draco.  It's not something… that I can get rid of in a few years.  My body will change, and I will have a child.  I… I don't know what I want to do yet, but you have to be sure."  

"I want you, Virginia Weasley."  

"And the baby?"  

Draco wanted to reach out and shake her.  He wanted to yell at her, tell her that it didn't matter what she wanted; he already loved the child.  Because he loved her.  "Our baby is a part of you, Gin."  

"I don't want to get married because of this."  

He lifted his eyebrow in confusion.  "What?  Of course–"  

"You want to marry me because I'm pregnant."  

"What?" Draco repeated.  Where did she get that idea?  Neither of them mentioned marriage, but all of the sudden she was ruling out of the possibility entirely?  "I didn't say that."  

"Then why have we never discussed marriage before?" Ginny asked him.  

Draco leaned forward, lifting her ring hand from her lap and holding it up.  "As far as I'm concerned, we're already married.  You're my wife in every way that counts."  

"Just not legally," she countered him.  "It never mattered enough before to make it legal."  

He frowned at her thinking.  "I didn't realize you wanted to marry me before."  

"Of course—"  

"Then why won't you marry me now?"  

Ginny pulled her hand from his, letting it drop back into her lap.  "Because you don't want to marry _me_, you only want to protect our child."  

"Did I say that?" he countered.  Draco could feel the headache coming on.  It was obvious she had no plans of listening to his reasoning, even thought he _did_ want to marry her.  "Have I ever said I didn't want to marry you?"  

"No, but you've never said you did either."  

"I want to marry you."  

The former Gryffindor shook her head.  "You can't do that now.  The baby changes everything, Draco."  

"What does it change?" he questioned.  "Tell me, because I don't understand."  

"It changes us," Ginny explained.  "We'd no longer be Draco and Ginny, two separate people who choose to spend their time together, but we'd be Draco-and-Ginny, the parents of a little boy or girl."  

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  Try as he might, he couldn't follow her way of thinking.  "We'd still be our own person, Ginny.  There would just be another person for us to love."  

"Don't you see?" she asked.  "This child would connect us _forever_."  

Draco smiled at her.  "I like that.  I want to be with you forever, Virginia."  

Ginny could feel the tears just behind her eyelids.  She was going to cry and prove to him how unstable she really was.  Damn hormones.  She couldn't even control when she cried and when she didn't.  "Do you want this baby," she asked again, "or do you want to stop me from having an abortion?"  

He lifted his hand to catch the solitary tear as it made its way down her cheek.  "I want a chance to be a father."  

The redhead turned her face into his palm, taking comfort from his strength.  "I'm not sure…"  she stopped.  

"Not sure?" Draco asked.  

"I'm not sure I know how to be a mother."  Her confession was whispered, as if it came from her very soul.  

"What?"  He stroked her cheek with his thumb.  "And I know how to be a father?  You at least have an example to follow.  All Lucius ever taught me was what not to do."  

Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes shining with emotion.  She wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him she was sure he'd be an excellent father when the time was right.  But she wasn't entirely sure that now was the right time.  Shaking the thought from her head, she took a shuddery breath.  "I need to speak with my Mum."  

"Now?"  

She nodded.  "I'll… I'll owl you."  

"Gin—"

She reached for her wand from the pocket of the robe.  "I love you, Draco."  A moment later she Disapparated from the bedroom.  

Draco fell back against the pillow, sighing heavily.  Pregnant.  She was pregnant… and the situation was entirely reversed.  

What would he do if she decided to go ahead with the abortion?  He couldn't really stop her, except maybe by tying her to the bed for the next five months.  And someone would surely come looking for her then.  

It was strange.  An hour ago, he'd never really considered what it would mean to be a father, but now he knew it was a possibility… and well, he couldn't imagine not being a father.  

Standing, Draco went to the dresser where he'd left his own wand and took it up.  He needed to talk with his Mum as well.  


	2. Part II

As soon as her mother opened the door, Ginny burst into tears.  She blindly moved towards her mother, clutching the front of Draco's robe in one hand and her wand in the other.  "Mum!"  

"Oh dear."  Molly Weasley opened her arms to her youngest child, drawing her into a warm embrace.  She kept one arm tightly around Ginny as she led her inside, then closed the front door behind them.  

Molly took a moment to place Ginny on the couch, before she disappeared into the kitchen for tea.  She reappeared a moment later, her wand tucked into her dress pocket and two steaming cups of tea on a tarnished silver-serving tray.  She arranged the tray in front of them, before taking her seat beside Ginny.  

And then she waited.  The Weasley matron reached forward, taking her teacup and sipped the hot liquid patiently.  This was up to Ginny.  

For nearly thirty minutes they stayed like that.  Both of them drinking their tea and not looking the other in the eye.  Finally Ginny said, "Do I have any clothes here?"  

"No," Molly answered her.  "But I can get you something of Percy's.  He still has some things."  

"No, I can wear this.  It's okay."  She tugged tighter on the belt of the black robe

"Nonsense."  Her mother stood and put her teacup on the tray.  "We'll find you something.  Come upstairs."  

They did find her some clothes.  After rummaging around in the various rooms upstairs, Ginny found a pair of worn blue jeans that once belonged to Ron.  She found a leather belt in the closet that helped keep them up, and her Mum brought her one of her father's work shirts.  After a quick drying spell on her hair, Ginny followed her mother back down to the living room, where she sat in the chair instead of the couch.  Taking a deep breath, she began, "Draco and I are having a disagreement."  

"Is everything okay?"  

Ginny unconsciously rested her hand against her stomach.  "Yes," she answered.  A moment later, her face was crumbling again.  "No."  

Molly went to her daughter then.  She got on her knees in front of the chair, and took Ginny's hands in her own.  "Ginny, love, tell me what's wrong.  What happened with Draco?"  

She reached up to wipe her tears with the back of her hand.  Damn hormones.  "Mum, so much is wrong.  I don't know what to do."  

"We can't fix it, unless you tell me."  

It was now or never, Ginny realized.  "I'm pregnant," she whispered.  

"Wh-what?"  

Ginny closed her eyes and gathered her strength.  She had to be brave.  This was her Mum, who would likely take the news the best.  If she couldn't tell her, then Ginny couldn't imagine telling her brothers.  "I'm pregnant."  

Molly's eyes widened, but her shock shortly turned to joy.  "That's wonderful!"  When she saw her daughter didn't share her enthusiasm, she asked, "Isn't it?"  

The younger woman shook her head.  "It's not wonderful."  

"I don't understand, dear."  

Ginny looked at her mother, who was sitting at her feet, and tried to smile.  She tried to feel happy.  But it was hard when she was so confused.  It was… "I don't know what to do, Mum."  

"Okay," Molly reasoned, "Let's start from the beginning.  Tell me the whole story."  

So Ginny did.  She started with her trip to America, telling her Mum about the suit that didn't fit.  How she'd known for twelve days, but didn't dare mention it to Draco.  Every night she would talk to him on the phone, but didn't mention he would be a father in a few short months.  

She told her mother about her return trip.  How she kept turning the possibilities over and over in her head, how Draco had all but forbidden her from getting an abortion, and his insisting he wanted to marry her.  

Ginny mentioned her fears that he wouldn't want to marry her otherwise.  She felt that someday he might find someone he really loved, someone he couldn't live without, and then he would start to hate her because he'd feel trapped.  She wanted her child to grow up with two loving parents; two parents who adored each other.  And while she certainly loved Draco, she wasn't sure it was the forever kind of love.  

Time stood still as Ginny Weasley poured her heart out to her mother.  The older woman just sat at her feet, quiet.  She studied her daughter, her heart heavy, unsure of what to tell the younger girl.  Molly knew she should insist Ginny marry Draco, because it was really the best solution.  But what if it wasn't.  

When Ginny finished, Molly looked up at her.  "What is this Muggle procedure you mentioned?  I don't understand what it is."  

"It's horrible," Ginny confessed.  "I don't know exactly, but I know the doctor somehow makes you not pregnant anymore.  They… they kill the baby."

Molly let out a shocked gasp.  "Ginny!  You can't let that happen!"  

She nodded her head.  "I know.  But I don't know what to do."  

"What did Draco say?  How did he act?"  

"He said he was happy," Ginny answered.  "He thought we were being more careful, but he seemed happy."  

"Do you believe him?"  

She nodded her head.  "I think so.  Draco isn't one to lie, especially not to me.  And about this, he really has nothing to lose, you know?"  

Molly did know.  She also knew Draco Malfoy loved her daughter.  She suspected he didn't say it very often, being one to believe that his actions spoke louder than his words, but Molly knew better.  When Ginny started bringing him around to family gatherings, she'd watched the young man a lot.  There were times when he barely restrained his temper because Ron or one of the others was taunting him.  But with one look at Ginny, Draco simply sat down and shut up.  He never seemed to rise to the bait the others held out for him.  "He does, though, Virginia.  Draco has a lot to lose."  

"What do you mean?"  

"He has you.  And that would probably break him."  

Ginny rolled her eyes.  "Draco doesn't see me that way.  He loves me, but it's never been…"  

"Never been what?" her mother prompted.  "It's never been like you loved him?"  

"Well, yes," the daughter admitted, "But I always loved him enough for the both of us.  But now, a baby, Mum?"

"Why don't you at least give him chance, dear?  Before you count him out, let him at least have a shot at proving to you that he can do this."  

The youngest Weasley nodded once, then settled back into the chair.  Her right arm folded across her stomach protectively.  Molly studied her carefully, trying to decipher her actions and get a clue as to what her decision might be.  When the clock chimed six, Molly got up off the floor and went into the kitchen.  "Will you be staying for dinner, dear?"  

Ginny stood and followed her mother then.  "Are you sure you don't mind?"  

Her mother studied her from the stove, eyeing her carefully.  "Have I ever minded?"  

"No," Ginny grinned.  "Of course I'll stay.  What're we having?"  

The older woman used her wand to heat a pot of water and smiled at her daughter.  "Your favorite.  Spaghetti."  

Ginny sat at the table while her mother busied herself around the kitchen.  After asking if she could help a few times, Molly finally sat a bowl and some items for a salad in front of them.  Her only instructions were, "Don't make the tomatoes too big, you know your father doesn't like that."  Ginny only nodded and went about making the salad.  

A little while later, both Weasley women heard Author Apparating into the living room.  "We're in the kitchen," Molly called to her husband.

They heard him rustle about in the living room for a moment, hanging his coat and storing his briefcase, before he made his way to the kitchen.  "What're we having?" he asked his wife.  

"Spaghetti.  Say hello to Ginny."  

Author Weasley looked up, pleased to see his youngest child sitting at the table, chopping carrots and tomatoes for a salad.  "'Ello Gin, it's been awhile.  How was America?"  

She smiled up at her father, raising her head to receive the kiss he planted on her forehead.  "It was fine.  It's good to be home, though." 

Her father nodded, then looked around the kitchen.  "Where's Draco?"  

Ginny's face immediately fell.  It was Molly who answered, "They're having a bit of a misunderstanding right now, Author.  Ginny is going to stay for dinner, then–"  

"And then I'm going home, Mum."  She looked up at her mother and nodded.  "I need to speak with Draco before I make any decisions."  

Her mother only nodded, but her father looked very confused.  "Is something wrong?" he asked.  

Ginny shook her head.  She realized she wanted to tell him, wanted to tell her entire family, but really she needed to speak with Draco first.  And she needed to extract a promise from them to not try and kill Draco.  "I'm fine," she assured him.  Ginny rubbed her stomach when her mother brought the steaming pot of spaghetti to the table.  "Finally.  I'm starving."  

***

Draco Apparated to the front door of Malfoy Manor.  He rang the bell, not wanting to barge in on his mother, and was greeted a moment later by their ghost butler, William.  

"Master Draco," William announced him when they arrived at the dining room.  "Will young Master be eating?"  

Draco nodded his head.  

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting at the head of the table, by herself, sipping her soup.  "Draco!" she exclaimed, pleased.  Her face fell when she realized he was alone.  "Where's Virginia?"  

He took the seat to his mother's right, putting the linen napkin in his lap.  William reappeared with a bowl of soup in one hand and glass of wine in the other.  He waited until the ghost was gone before speaking to his mother.  "Hello Mum.  How've you been?"  

She eyed him warily.  "What happened?"  

Draco twirled his soup with the spoon, not eating it.  Even though he said he'd be eating, he knew he wouldn't.  In fact, he was sure the dinner he'd ordered for him and Ginny was outside the flat door at the moment.  Getting cold.  "Everything's fine, Mum.  Don't worry." 

"Then where is Virginia?  She returned from her trip today, didn't she?  That's what you said last week.  I would have thought you'd be with her."  

"We had an argument."  Draco took a sip of his wine.  "I didn't realize you cared for Ginny so much.  You turn your nose up each time she comes to visit."  

"Well," Narcissa began, "I did think she would be gone by now.  But it's your life, Draco, not mine."  

His fingers flexed on the stem of the wine glass, but otherwise he showed no reaction.  "Do you really dislike her that much?"  

"I don't dislike her," his mother told him, "I just don't always like her."  

"Just what is wrong with her then, Mum?"  

"She's too tall for a woman, she has that awful red hair, and those freckles—"  

"You don't like her because of her _appearance_?"  His eyes widened in anger at his mother.  Maybe he shouldn't have come here.  

"That and she completely stole my only son from me."  

Draco shook his head at her claim.  "I'm still here, Mum.  I'm just busy."  

"Your father was busy too."  

"Please don't compare me to that man.  I'm busy with my company, you know.  Virginia and I are both working very hard to make it a success."  

Narcissa laid a perfectly manicured hand against his sleeve, offering him an odd form of comfort.  "What happened with Virginia?"  

"She—I… She's pregnant, Mum."  

"Pregnant?" the Malfoy matriarch repeated.  

Draco nodded once in confirmation.  He drained the rest of his wine next and raised it, signaling for another.  William immediately reappeared with the wine bottle in hand.  Draco drained that one too.  

"I don't understand.  Isn't a baby good news?"  

"I thought so too.  Virginia, however, doesn't agree."  

"What do you mean?"  

"There's this Muggle procedure–"  

"An abortion," his mother finished.  "Yes, I know what it is.  She wants to have one?"  

Draco didn't ask his mother how she knew what an abortion was, he merely let that topic drop.  He didn't think he could take any more shocks in one night.  "She mentioned it, yes.  I've already conveyed to her my dislike for the idea."  

"Oh, Draco, tell me you didn't forbid her?"  

He shifted in the chair.  "I might have.  Why do you ask?"  

Narcissa stood, pushing the chair back as she did.  "Is she at your flat now?  Perhaps I should go talk with her."  

"She went to her Mum's.  She… she left me."  

She sat back down, and studied her son.  "You don't want me to talk to her, do you?"

"I want you to stay with me," he confessed.  "I need you to stay with me."  

Narcissa nodded.  When William reappeared with the serving tray, she shook her head to send him away.  "Let's go into the sitting room, then.  Come Draco."  She stood and held her hand out to him, like she had when he was a child.  He blindly took it and allowed his mother to lead him out of the dining area.  

Draco arranged himself on the smaller couch, while his mother took the stuffed armchair.  A house elf stirred up the fire, as to make them more comfortable, and then disappeared, shutting the door.  He shifted his attention to his mother.  "I don't know what to do."  

She nodded.  "Do you love her?" 

"Of course."  

"Does she know that, Draco?"  

"Yes," he answered.  "Or at least I think she does."  

"Do you _tell_ her you love her, dear?  Or is she just supposed to know?"  

Draco sighed heavily.  In the three years they'd been together, he could remember saying the words to her maybe two times.  Or three.  It was really unclear.  She never asked him to say it all the time, and it was easier for him in some ways.  "She knows I love her, Mum."  

His mother accepted his answer for what it was.  Virginia knew, but it never hurt to tell a woman you loved her.  Of course, Narcissa knew Draco hadn't had a father to guide him.  She'd never fooled herself into believing Lucius Malfoy loved her.  At least not after Draco was born.  In the beginning, perhaps.  But afterwards, he merely tolerated her.  Divorce was looked down upon in wizarding society, and Lucius was always worried about what others might think.  "What do you think of this child, then?"  

He took a deep breath before looking up at his mother.  "I… Three hours ago I never thought of being a father, but now—"  

"Now you can't imagine not being a father?" Narcissa finished for him.  At his nod, she asked, "What does Virginia say?"  

"I think she feels like she's ruining my plans, Mum.  Except I don't _have_ any plans.  Not any that don't involve her, anyway."  

"And you've told her that?"  

"Yes.  I told her I wanted to marry her."  

His mother lifted her brow.  "You told her, Draco, or you asked her?"  

"I told her–" Draco cursed softly.  "Bloody hell, I've made a mess of this, haven't I?"  

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Mum, I… I don't know how to be a father," he admitted.  "And the thought terrifies me.  But the thought of that child, the little human being Ginny is carrying, the _baby_ that we made together, not being born terrifies me more.  I just know I don't want to be like him, like Lucius.  But what if I am?"  

"You'll never be like your father, Draco.  Trust me."  

"How can you be so sure?"  

"I spent almost thirty years with your father.  I saw him every day for those twenty-five years, and he never looked at me the way you look at Virginia.  He never told me he loved me, never said a kind thing to me, never bothered to see if something bothered me.  I was a decoration, and after I'd produced an heir I wasn't even a decoration.  After you were born, Lucius only brought me out for extremely special occasions.  He threw money at me, and only asked that I look the other way.  He promised to keep his indiscretions discrete if I did the same.

"Your father never loved me, Draco.  I'd even say he didn't know how to love.  But I was determined that you would.  From all the women in the world, I would have never picked Virginia Weasley for you, but you do seem to love her.  And I know she loves me.  Don't be a fool, Draco.  From the sound of it, she's only gone to her Mum for advice.  She hasn't left you.  Yet.  _Don't let her go_."  

Draco understood his mother's meaning perfectly.  "So what do I do?"  

His mother stood, and beckoned for him to follow her.  He trailed her silently up the stairs until they came to her living suite.  "Sit there," she motioned to a chair when she went to her wardrobe.  He followed her instructions, and watched as she rummaged through her drawers, muttering to herself.  Draco strained to see what she was looking for, curiosity getting the best of him.  

"Finally!" Narcissa exclaimed.  She turned to find her son sitting where she left him.  Holding out a black jewelry box, she said, "You can give this to her."  

"When?"  

"Well, when you ask her to marry her, one would think."  His mother stopped, eyeing him carefully.  "You do plan on asking her, don't you?"  

"Mum–"  

"Draco Black Malfoy!" her tone was scandalized.  "Of course you're going to ask her!"  

"Mum, I don't think Gin _wants_ to marry me, honestly."  

"Who wouldn't want to marry you, dear?  You are a Malfoy, after all."  

Draco did not respond to her last comment.  He took the black jewelry box and opened it.  Nestled in its satin bed, sat a platinum engagement ring.  He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to picture the ring on her finger.  It would be perfect with the platinum band she already wore.  "Mum, I can't take this.  After thirty years with him, you should have something to show for it."  

"Your father didn't give me that ring."  

His head shot up, his eyes wide.  "You mean—some other man gave you this.  Mother!"  

"Your Grandfather Black gave that ring to my mother, Draco.  She gave it to me.  It's a Black family heirloom, you could say.  When I married your father, I thought I might give it to our daughter.  Except there was only you."  

"Do you regret it, then?" he asked.  "Marrying him, only having me?  You could have had a life, Mum.  One that wasn't balls and society, or worshipping the Dark Lord."  

She reached out to touch his cheek.  "I've never regretted a moment spent with you, love.  You're the best part of me."  

"I love you, Mum," Draco admitted.  "I know I never say it, and I've never been very good at showing it, but I do."  

Narcissa nodded.  "I've always known, Draco.  But Virginia, maybe she needs to hear it sometimes.  Maybe she doesn't know."  She was quiet for a moment, and then she asked, "Do you want to lose her?"  

"No."  

"Do you want to marry her?"  

Draco nodded silently.  

His mother closed his hand around the jewelry box.  "Then ask her," she insisted.  "She'll say yes."  

"How can you be so sure?"  

"She loves you, Draco.  In fact, I think she might be doing this all for you."  

He nodded again.  "I think… I think I should go now."  He stood, and hugged his mother tightly.  "Thanks Mum."  

Narcissa kissed his cheek, and then wiped her lipstick from his pale skin.  "Wouldn't want her to think you were seeing some other woman."  

"Thank you," he said again.  

Turning, he went to the fireplace in her chambers.  On the mantle sat a jar of Floo powder.  Taking a handful, he tossed it inside and the flames began to glow green.  With one last look back, he shouted, "Home!" and then disappeared.  

 Narcissa sat in the chair then, staring into the fire.  Draco was going to ask Virginia to marry him.  And that made her happy.  No, she hadn't always been fair to the youngest Weasley, but she'd never been convinced the girl loved her son.  But the last two years proved otherwise.  

Virginia was there when Draco needed her.  She did almost anything he asked, and for that Narcissa was grateful.  Draco needed someone like Virginia in his life.  And now… with a little luck, she'd agree to marry him.  Narcissa could only hope.  


	3. Part III

She felt her body flood with panic the moment she Apparated into their flat.  It was dark.  Which meant… "Draco?"  

No answer.  

Ginny mumbled the light spell and as soon as she did, she saw that her things were still exactly as she left them.  Her shoes at the door, her robe over the chair, her clothes at the bedroom door.  

He wasn't here.  "Draco?"  

Silence.  

Going into the bedroom, she saw her bra was still lying on the bed.  A quick check of the bathroom and kitchen proved what she knew.  He'd left her.  

Draco had left her.  

Ginny could feel the bile start to rise in the back of her throat.  She sat on the edge of the bed, willing herself to calm down.  He wouldn't have just _left_, would he?  There would be a note, or an explanation, or something.  

She went to the wardrobe, anxious and nervous at the same time, and opened it.  When she did, her heart sank.  Several of the wooden hangers were empty – some of his favorite sweaters and trousers were missing.  Along with quite a few of his dress shirts and ties.  He'd even taken two suits.  For the first time, Ginny noticed how absolutely empty the flat was without him in it.  

How absolutely empty her life was without him in it.  

The big suitcase wasn't in the closet either.  

He'd taken his clothes and suitcase and left her.  Before she was aware of what she was doing, she was pulling article after article of clothing from the closet, throwing it on the bed.  They were her clothes – but she couldn't be here.  Not without him.  

She'd go to the Burrow.  Or… one of her brothers.  Charlie would let her stay with him, in Romania, and she hadn't really gotten to talk with Elise on their last visit… or Bill, he and Fleur would let her stay with them for a week or so.  She just needed some time.  Time away from England, and her parents and Ron, and time to get used to looking around every corner and _not seeing Draco.  _

Time to be Ginny Weasley, mother of one, Draco Malfoy's ex.  

But she knew she'd never get used to it.  After talking with her parents, she'd planned on coming back here and apologizing to him.  Explaining to him _why_ she'd freaked out, why she was unable to entertain the thought of keeping the child, why she only needed him.  

And now she didn't even have him.  

Ginny took the two smaller suitcases from the closet and filled them with her clothes.  He was gone.  Without her.  And she… well, she was pregnant with his baby, and… 

"Oh god," she breathed.  

What was she going to _do_?  

Next, she found herself on the floor in the loo.  She was going to be sick.  Horribly sick, from the lurch her stomach gave.  She shouldn't have went to her parents.  Aside from the fact that her child apparently _hated_ spaghetti, she'd lost Draco in the bargain.  

She braced one hand on the porcelain bowl, and the other tried to keep her hair from interfering, while she vomited.  Her body violently rejected anything she'd eaten in the last twenty-four hours as she sat on the floor.  There was spaghetti, and eggs and toast, and peanuts from the plane.  

When she was finished, she laid her head down on the cold tile.  Curling into a fetal position, she allowed herself time to cry.  It was what she'd wanted to do for days now, trying to get the unwanted emotion out of her body.  Even before she allowed herself to believe she was pregnant, she'd known.  To be honest, she'd known since three days after the baby was conceived.  But Draco and her own doubts kept her in denial.  And when she could deny no more, she started looking for alternatives.  

Because really, Draco wouldn't _want this baby – not now, maybe not ever.  It wasn't in the bargain.  Or at least she didn't think he'd want it, no matter how much she did.  And then a miracle happened, and he did want the baby, but… _

She'd blown it, and he was gone.  

Gone.  

Getting up off the floor, Ginny looked herself in the mirror.  She looked horrible.  Sick even.  Going back to the bedroom, she went back to packing.  She couldn't stay here.  And while Romania and Egypt weren't the best choices, her only other choice was renting out a hotel room for the rest of her life.  

She just needed some time to think.  Some time to process whatever happened.  Some time to decide what to do.  

Ginny had just finished packing the second suitcase when she heard the sound of someone Apparating.  She felt her body flood with relief, even as her brain told her to not believe he was really back.   "Draco?"  

"Ginny?"  

"I'm in the bedroom," she called.  Ginny didn't have time to do anything with the suitcases before he was there, taking her in his arms from behind.  

Draco kissed her cheek, eyeing the suitcases with disdain.  "Are you leaving again already?"  

"I…" 

"Gin?" he asked.  He saw the open wardrobe and empty hangers, the closet with the missing clothes.  "What's going on?"  

She pulled away and went to sit on the bed.  Ginny wrapped her arms protectively around herself, trying to guard herself against the hope she didn't want to feel.  "What're you doing back?"  

"I _live_ here, remember?"  

Her eyes were trained on the wardrobe, and she wouldn't look at him.  "You left."  

"I went to see my Mum," he explained.  "I needed to talk with her about what was happening with us."  

"You told your Mum I'm **pregnant**?  How could you!"  

"Gin–"

"I didn't even tell my Dad!" she yelled.  "And you told your Mum?"  

"I'm sorry?"  Draco glared at her.  "How was I supposed to know that, Virginia?  You Disapparated away before I could even get a word in!"  

"I didn't leave," Ginny shouted.  "You left!"  

"I went to my Mum's for dinner."  His voice was void of any emotion, as he studied the woman he loved with his whole heart.  "I was there nearly every night you were in America."  

She stood and went to the wardrobe.  "If you haven't left, then where are your clothes?  Where is the suitcase, Draco?  They're not here!  What did you forget?  What did you come back for?"  

He turned and stood in front of her.  Out of his eye, he could see the emptiness of the wardrobe and closet, and he knew what it might look like, except it _wasn't.  Draco was careful not to touch her.  "The house elf took my clothes yesterday, Gin.  You know I'm useless with cleaning spells.  You weren't here, so Elba took them.  And the suitcase?  I imagine the suitcase is still with the airport delivery service."  _

"What?"  

"The brown one?" he asked.  "The one you took with you _to New York_?  The carrier service will probably deliver it tomorrow."  

"Oh."  

"Oh?"  

Her face softened as she studied him.  Her eyes searched his face and movements for any indication that he was putting her on.  Except there wasn't any.  "You didn't move out?"  

"No.  Why would you think that?"  

"I just—your clothes were gone… and…" she stopped and studied him.  "I'm a hormonal mess, and I don't know what to do with myself.  I came home, you weren't here, and I just…"  

"You thought I left?" he finished.  

Ginny nodded.  "I'm sorry."  

"Gin, you've got to trust me."  Draco reached up and touched her hair behind her ear.  "You have to trust me."  

She bit her lip as the tears welled in her eyes.  "I'm sorry."  

"Ginny," he sighed.  

The redhead lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.  Her lips followed his jaw until she came to the shell of his ear, and she took it between her teeth.  "I'm sorry."  Her fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt as she kissed her way across his face, to his lips.  "I'm sorry," she told him again, her lips against his.  

Draco cupped the back of her head with his hand as he deepened the kiss.  She continued to work on his shirtfront until it was completely open, and her hands were splayed across his bare chest.  He pulled back and gasped when her fingers closed over his nipple and tugged.  "Gin."  

"I need you."  

"Gin—"

She silenced him with a kiss.  "I need you."  Stepping back, Ginny began to unbutton her own shirt, revealing that she was naked underneath.  Her hands went to the old jeans and she deftly slipped them over her hips.  

Draco felt his body harden as he took in her naked form.  "Are you sure?"  

Ginny nodded as her hands went back to his chest.  "I need you."  

He accepted her explanation and allowed her to lead him to the bed.  After some false starts and experimenting with the best position, they finally found their rhythm.  Finally, after nearly two weeks of being apart, they were together again.

***

Later, when he'd welcomed her home many, many times, Draco and Ginny lay in the bed.  It was dark inside the flat and out.  He held her protectively, listening to her steady breathing and silently wondered what would have happened had he not Apparated home at the exact moment he did.  "Would you have really left England?"  

"What?"  

"Tonight?" he clarified, "Would you have really left England?"  

Ginny shifted against his chest.  "I don't know."  

"I wouldn't leave you, you know.  Never."  

She pressed a kiss to the skin below his ear.  "I think I knew that."  Ginny pulled out of the bed, and found her wand.  "Lumos," she muttered.  Her red hair fell down her back halfway.  "I need to take a bath."  

"We need to talk."  He studied her with wary eyes.  Something was still wrong, he knew.  Something was really wrong.  

"Not now, Draco."  Ginny went to the closet and pulled her silk bathrobe off the inside door hanger.  "I'm going to take a bath."  

She closed the door behind her, but he didn't hear the door lock.  "Damn it, Gin."  Getting out of the bed, Draco didn't even bother in covering himself.  She was just sinking into the steaming water when he opened the door.  "We're going to talk.  Now."  

"Draco–"  

"We are going to talk."  He eyed her carefully.  "Slide up, I'll get in behind you."  

Ginny rolled her eyes, but did as he asked.  "I don't know why we have to do this tonight."  

Once he was settled into the hot water, he pulled her back.  "I want to understand what happened earlier.  What's happening with you?"  

"I'm pregnant, Draco.  I've got these crazy hormones going off inside my body.  I can't even think half the time."  

He rolled the bath sponge she liked over her body, taking care to wash each inch of her.  "That's not it, though.  This is something else entirely.  And I want you to tell me what it is."  

"Draco–"

"Virginia."  His tone left no room for argument.  

"Do you want this baby, Draco?"  Ginny turned to look at him, brown eyes seeking silver.  "Do you really want this baby?"  

"I don't know how to be a father," he admitted.  "Lucius wasn't the best… he didn't know how to be a father, Gin.  I haven't had a role model.  I don't know anything about children.  I'd be totally useless to you.  But yesterday, the thought hadn't really crossed my mind, but since you told me—honestly, there's nothing I want more."  

"Are you sure?"  

He nodded.  "But why aren't you?"  

"The same, I guess."  Shifting, Ginny sat up against him.  Her hand settled against her stomach, and she rubbed the tight skin absently.  "I don't really know how to be a Mum, either."  

"That's not all."  

She found his arm in the water and pulled it around them.  Ginny linked their fingers and put the two joined hands on her stomach.  "I have a life inside of my body, Draco.  One we created.  I guess I wasn't sure because I've never really been sure of you… of us."  

"Wh-what?"  

"It's not like we're married, Draco.  It's not like we decided to have a baby.  We just… we live together.  We work together.  We sleep together.  But really, what's our relationship?"  

His arm tightened around her reflexively.  "Our relationship," he said clearly, "is long nights and early mornings.  It's me hoping you'll come by the office for absolutely no reason at all.  It's summoning you for something mundane, just because I wanted to see you.  It's going to my Mum's every night for fifteen nights straight, because I couldn't stand being here without you."  

"Draco–"  

"I love you," he declared suddenly.  "And for some reason, you don't believe it."  

"You don't have to say that."  

"I seriously hope those are your hormones talking and not you.  Come on, Gin.  I love you."  

When she didn't comment, he continued, "How could I not love you?  I've opened my life, my company, and my home to you.  And now, it's our life, and our company, and our home.  I don't know about the future, Virginia.  I don't make promises I know I can't keep, but I do know that I want to be with you."  

"Does this mean you'll become friends with my brother?"  

Draco glared down at the top of her head.  "Which one?"  

"Ron, of course."  

"What?" he asked.  "I suppose you'll want me to make nice with Potter and Granger as well?"  

"They're my friends."  

"I don't care!"  He turned her face so she was looking at him and saw that her eyes were gleaming mischievously.  "You're kidding."  

She nodded mutely.  "You should see the look on your face."  

"I'm trying to be serious, Ginny.  Here I am, declaring my undying love and affection for you, and you're making jokes."  He pushed against her back.  "I'm getting out."  

"Draco," she whined.  "I was only kidding."  When he didn't seem to be listening to her, Ginny reached up and skimmed her fingernails along his inner thigh.  "Please stay?"  

"You don't play fair," Draco muttered.  "You weren't serious about that bit with your brother and Granger and the four-eyed git were you?"  

She slapped his leg, as if to scold him for calling Harry names.  "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."  

"And you worry about your mothering skills.  I'd say you've perfected them."  

"Well if _someone_ didn't need to be constantly mothered."  

"For that," he said, "I'm not giving you your present."  

Ginny squirmed against him, finally turning herself around in the large tub.  "Present?" she repeated.  "You got me a present?"  

"Yes, and I'm not giving it to you."  

She playfully stuck her bottom lip out.  "I want my present."  

"No."  

"_Draco_," Ginny whined.  

"No."  

Leaning forward, she kissed him soundly.  When she pulled back, Ginny smiled smugly.  It reminded Draco of someone.  Himself.  "If you don't give it to me, I won't sleep with you for the next five months."  

"_Accio_ ring."  

Ginny laughed at him.  Her eyes settled on the black jewelry box that was in his hand.  "Is that what I think it is?"  

"I don't know.  What do you think it is?"  

"I was serious when I said I didn't want you to marry me because of this."  

He could have screamed.  She was so… frustrating!  "Gin, we've already been through this.  Can we not do it again?"  

"Fine."  She crossed her arms over her chest.  "I won't accept what's in that box."  

"Do you not want to marry me?" he asked, exasperated.  

"Of course I do.  I just want you to want to marry me."  

"I do."  

Ginny frowned.  "But if you did, then you would have asked before you got me pregnant."  She had to hide her smile.  He was getting irritated.  And this was so much fun.  

"I was going to ask.  You already wear my ring, Gin.  Why won't you marry me?"  

She shrugged her shoulders.  "Maybe because you haven't asked."  

Draco felt the urge to throttle her.  He knew instinctively that he must not injure a pregnant woman, but she was sorely tempting him.  "Ginny, will you marry me?"  

She shook her head no.  

"What!?"  

"Sorry."  She stood up and looked down at him.  "I'm going to bed.  Are you going to join me?"  

He stayed in the tub until she was completely out of the room seething.  So she'd said no.  Well, he'd just have to ask her again.  

Draco found her in the bedroom, sitting at the vanity brushing out her hair.  "Virginia, will you marry me?"  

"Draco–"  

He met her eyes in the mirror.  "I'm going to ask you one more time, and then I'm not going to ask you again.  Ever.  So if you want to marry me, at all, or you think you might like to someday ten years down the road, then you need to say yes.  Understood?"  

Ginny nodded.  

"Virginia Anne Weasley, I love you, and you would do me no greater honor than becoming my wife.  So I ask you, will you make the happiest wizard in England and marry me?"  

She nodded again.  

***

Author's Notes:  First I'd like to say how sorry I am that it took so long – real life happened, I guess.  And some writer's block.  It took some angst in my own life in order to translate into angst on paper.  Second, I'm sorry at how random this chapter is – it feels like it's all over the place.  If it doesn't fit, please tell me.  I'll try to rework it, and see if I can make it better.  Thanks for reading and reviewing.  


	4. Part IV

Draco knew he'd blackmailed her into saying yes to his marriage proposal.  He also knew he'd be able to convince her to get married once the ring was actually on her finger.  

Or so he thought.  It turned out that convincing Ginny Weasley to marry him was harder than he originally thought.  She was stubborn as a mule.  In the last three and a half months, he'd been shot down forty-three times.  Each time the 'm' word came out of his mouth, Ginny would glare and shake her head.  

He knew Ginny loved him, he knew she wanted to spend her life with him, but she didn't seem to want to marry him.  For three solid months, her mother, her father, and his mother were constantly bringing the subject up.  And for three solid months, Ginny had steadfastly refused to cooperate.  

Draco knew it was because the baby.  He was convinced she felt he'd only proposed because of the baby – which, in part, was true.  He'd been in no hurry to get married.  He was sure he'd marry Ginny Weasley after the first time she spent the night at his flat.  He'd woken up to watch her sleep.  She fit perfectly beside him.  

Only marriage never came up.  In the years since they'd started seeing each other, it was never discussed.  At least not between Draco and Ginny.  If her mother mentioned it, she was always careful to not bring it home to him.  They loved each other, they were together and it was enough for both of them.  

But he was a Malfoy.  There were certain… rules you followed.  Ginny didn't seem to understand that it was unacceptable for the Malfoy heir to be born out of wedlock.  And regardless as to what she thought, this child would someday inherit the Malfoy millions.  He or she would oversee the companies and manage the money.  The child would be in the public eye from day one and it would be their responsibility to guide the child in matters of being a Malfoy.  

It wasn't supposed to be this hard.  He loved her.  He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  He'd put a ring on her finger.  So the next logical step should have been marriage.  And then the baby.  Although Draco knew the last two were interchangeable and it really shouldn't _matter_, it still mattered to him.  It mattered to some of the older wizarding families and it should matter to Ginny. 

"Draco, love, will you go to Diagon Alley and get me some ice cream?"  

He looked up as the object of his musings set down next to him on the couch.  "Ice cream?"  

Ginny rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach.  "Your child wants some strawberry and peanut butter ice cream."  

Draco worked hard to not let his disgust show on his face.  "Strawberry and peanut butter?" he repeated.

She nodded at him.  "Yes.  Will you go get me some?"  

"Gin, do you realize it's almost eleven at night?"  

"So?"  She looked up, her brown eyes questioning his meaning.  "I want some ice cream."   

"Yes, I understand that.  But it's unlikely that Fortescue's is open at this time of night.  Why don't you wait, and I'll get you some tomorrow.  Or since it's Saturday, we can go to Diagon Alley together and do some more shopping."  

"That's fine, Draco.  But I want it now."  

"Gin–"  

Ginny raised her hand to stop him from speaking.  "Forget it, then.  I'll just go to bed."  

"Ginny–"  

"No.  Don't worry yourself with it.  Goodnight."  

She shut the door to the bedroom and Draco heard the lock on the handle click.  Fantastic.  Draco rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before standing.  

"Gin?" he asked, knocking on the door.  "Let me in."  

"Sorry, it's eleven at night, I can't be bothered."  

"Ginny."  

"Sleep out there, Draco.  You know it's not really comfortable for me if you sleep in here anyway."  

That was an outright lie and he knew it.  She always complained if he wasn't there when she went to bed.  "Let me in, love."  

"No."  

"Gin, don't make me do an unlocking spell on my own bedroom door."  When there wasn't a response from inside, Draco took his wand out of his pocket.  He muttered, "_Alohamora_," and the lock sprang open.  

She was lying on the bed in her silk nightdress, her hair spread across her pillow.  "Leave me alone, Draco.  I'm tired."  

"Look, I'm sorry.  I'll go get your ice cream if you want."  

Her right hand came to rest on her stomach.  "No, it's fine.  I know you're tired.  Just come to bed."  

"Ginny."  

"It's fine," she told him.  She turned on her side, facing the wall.  "Turn out the light.  I'm tired from carrying your heir around all day."  

And now she was going to make him feel guilty.  Draco knew this routine.  First she'd request something of him, he'd refuse, she'd get upset and ignore him.  And just when he thought things were over, Ginny would get emotional and he'd end up doing what she wanted in the beginning.  He began to refasten the front of his robe.  

"Right then.  I'll be back soon."  

"Come to bed, Draco," she said.  "I'll get the ice cream myself tomorrow."

He ignored her, continuing to redress.  He pulled his trainers from beneath the bed and tied them quickly.  "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, love.  With your strawberry and peanut butter ice cream."  

"Draco?" Her voice was so small and far away.

He stopped at the bedroom door, but didn't turn around.  "Yes, Gin?"  

"Thank you."  

Draco smiled, even though she couldn't see it.  "You know I'd do anything for you."  

"I know.  Oh, could you bring back some caramel as well?  It might be nice on the ice cream."  

"Yes.  Stay where you are, I'll be home soon."  

Ginny turned back over on her back and propped herself up on several pillows.  She reached for the _Witch Weekly_ she'd been reading earlier.  It was time to find out who her brother was dating _this_ week.

***

"Does this make me look fat?"  

Draco looked up from the financial reports he was reading at his very pregnant fiancé.  It wouldn't do if he told her she would look 'fat' no matter what she wore.  "You're pregnant."  

"Yes, I know."  Ginny huffed, causing her hair to fly out of her face.  "I didn't ask you if I was pregnant, I asked if I looked fat in this robe."  

"I liked the other robes better."  

"Draco Black Malfoy, I asked you a question."  

He glanced up again.  "And I gave you an answer.  I liked the blue set better."  

"Fine."  Ginny sat down on the settee Madam Malkin had provided.  "We just won't go."  

"What?" he asked.  "Of course we'll go.  It's _our_ company, Ginny, we must go."  

"No," Ginny disagreed.  "It's _your_ company.  There is no rule stating I have to be there."  

"All department heads are expected to be there.  So, technically, there is a rule."  

"I'm sick."  

Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  "Really?"  

The redhead nodded.  "Yes.  I'm pregnant.  It's the same thing, really."  

He covered his smile by wiping his mouth.  "That's not a sickness.  You have to be there, Virginia.  End of story."  

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.  "Are you _demanding_ that I do something?"  

Draco shook his head.  "No.  But if you're not going, I'll need a date.  I'll have to talk to Blaise to see who's available."  He continued to flip through _The Daily Prophet_ as if this conversation was the most natural in the world.

"Why would you need to speak with her?" Ginny asked.  She remembered clearly the relationship Draco shared with Blaise during his seventh year at Hogwarts.  Anyone who walked through the halls of the school at some point during that year would remember.  

"I can't go to the benefit alone, Gin.  And if you're too sick to be there, Blaise will know who's available."  

"I'm your fiancée!" the redhead cried.  "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean you can go out with whoever you please."  

"But I'm the CEO of Malfoy Incorporated, love.  I can't go stag."  

"You also have a pregnant fiancée," she reminded him.  "If you'll be there with anyone, it will be me."  

Draco didn't even bother to hide his smirk as she disappeared into the dressing room again.  He'd have to remember the Blaise card.  It worked like a charm.  

***

Ginny owed him.  She so owed him.  

_Just have lunch with him, love.  Listen to what he has to say.  I'm not asking you to give him anything more than a chance… Percy's had it hard since Penelope died, Draco.  How would you feel if I died in childbirth?  I would hope one of my brother's would give you a chance._

Draco hadn't felt it necessary to point out he wasn't Penelope Clearwater's brother.  Nor did he have any relation to the witch.  And it wasn't likely she would die in childbirth.  But it was still why he was here with the most boring git of them all – perfect Percy, git extraordinaire.  

She'd have to repay him with lots and lots of sexual favors, as soon as the baby was born…

"What do you think?" Percy asked.  

What he thought was that no one, except maybe Snape, cared about the thickness of a cauldron bottom.  No one cared years ago when Percy started researching this and no one cared now.  But he couldn't very well tell Ginny's brother that.  If he did, she might never sleep with him again.  

"You've got a lot of interesting ideas.  Have you talked to any of the companies that actually produce cauldrons?"  

Percy nodded.  "Yes, but I'll need some sort of initial investment."  

Ah, so this was what it was about.  Money.  Of course.  Draco reached into his inner robe pocket and pulled out the dragon hide leather chequebook.  "How much?"  

The Weasley's eyes lit up in excitement.  "You don't have to do this, Malfoy."  

"Yes, I do.  If your sister heard I didn't do it, she'd never sleep with me again."  Draco noticed that Percy's face flushed scarlet.  "Don't act so shocked.  She's pregnant, Weasley.  We have sex regularly." 

"She is my sister!  It's not something I want to hear about."  

"Right."  He took a portable quill from his pocket.  "How much, then?"  

Percy started to pack his papers back into his briefcase.  "Since we both know you're only doing this for Gin, why don't you wait?  I'll shop around, see if I can find some other investors who care about cauldron bottom thickness and go from there."  

Draco was about to reply when he felt a vibration in his pocket.  That was odd— "Ginny's in labor," he blurted out.  

He stood, fumbling for the small trinket she'd charmed for him.  Only she could activate it and she'd promised to only use it if she were to start having contractions.  Her brother was staring at him, his mouth hanging open.  "Well, let's go."  

Draco dropped some galleons on the table and reached for his wand.  "Tell your family and meet me at the flat," he said quickly.  The Weasley nodded and Draco Apparated away.  

***

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he heard her scream.  

"Ginny?" Draco called loudly.

"Bedroom," she called out. 

He found her sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, trying to breathe.  Fluid was soaked into the carpet and her black silk nightgown.  "Gin?" he asked.  

"I need a mediwizard, Draco.  I need help."  

"I sent Percy to get your Mum.  She'll be here soon."  He knelt beside her.  "Let me get you on the bed, okay?"  

Ginny nodded.  She grabbed his hand, squeezing as pain racked her body once again.  "They're coming fast.  Must hurry."  

"Okay, love."  Draco reached around her back, helping her find her feet.  They walked around the end of the bed to the other side, where Draco helped her sit.  He propped pillows behind her, and then helped her lay back on top of the duvet.  "You okay?"  

She nodded.  "I ruined the carpet."  

He wiped her sweat-soaked forehead with a washcloth he'd summoned.  "We'll get it fixed."  

Ginny accepted his answer with another nod, taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "That's right," Draco told her, "Just remember to breathe.  Just like the mediwitch instructed.  Molly'll be here soon."  

"There's one more thing, Draco.  Before this baby is born, I need you to do something else for me."  

"Anything, love.  What is it?"  

Before she could respond, there was a loud knock at the door.  "Hold that thought.  Let me let your Mum in, okay?"  

She nodded.  "Hurry.  This is important, okay?"  

Draco kissed her forehead before he left her.  Molly Weasley was at the door, along with Ginny's father, the Inseparable Three, and Percy.  "Bloody Weasley, I told you your Mum and maybe your Dad."  

"We were in Mr. Weasley's office when Mrs. Weasley flooed," Harry explained.  "We decided to come along."  

Draco rolled his eyes.  "Fine.  But if you get in the way, you're leaving.  Gin's in the bedroom.  She said the contractions were coming fast and we had to hurry."  

Molly Weasley smiled up at Draco.  "Thank you, dear.  I'll go check on her."  

"She wanted me to do something, so I'll come with you."  He glanced back at the other four people.  "Don't touch anything."  

Molly went right to her daughter's side, conjuring up a basin with some water and placed the wet towel across Ginny's forehead.  "Hello, dear.  How are you?"  

"It hurts, Mum."  

The Weasley matriarch nodded.  "I know.  Your Dad's hear, love.  Do you want to see him?"  

Arthur Weasley appeared over Molly's shoulder.  "Hi Ginny."  

"Daddy."  Her smile turned into a wince as another contraction hit her.  "Where's Draco?"  

"Here," he called from the back of the room.  "What can I do?"  

"I need you to find someone who can marry us."  

"What?" Draco asked.  "We can do that later."  

"No," she told him, "We'll do it now.  I'm getting married before this child is born."  

"Gin–"  

"I know I've been unreasonable and stubborn, Draco, but please do this?  I want to be married before our child is born.  I don't want anyone to call the Malfoy heir a bastard."  

As if that would ever happen, Draco thought.  He'd cause serious bodily harm to someone if that word was ever uttered about his child.  "Ginny, I'd rather stay here with you."  

"I want you to do this, Draco.  Please?"  

He couldn't refuse her and she knew it.  "What if I send Potter?"   

"I don't care who, love, just find someone.  We don't have much time."  

"Right.  I'll be back soon, then."  

Draco closed the bedroom door behind him.  He'd let the Weasley's have some time with her first.  Immediately there were four sets of eyes of him.  Right.  "Potter, I need you to go find someone who can marry us."  

"What?"  

"Did I speak too quickly for you?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  "Ginny wants to be married before the baby is born.  Go find someone."  

"I don't know anyone!"  

"Anyone can marry us, Potter.  A minister, a judge, a Ministry official.  Just find someone."  

"Malfoy–"  

"When you find them, tell them I'll pay them five hundred galleons.  Ginny wants this and it _will_ happen."  

Harry didn't understand, but he knew there was no arguing with Malfoy.  "Right then.  I'll be back soon."  

Harry reappeared ten minutes later with Amelia Bones.  "Did someone need to be married?"  

"In there." Ron pointed towards the bedroom.  "Where the screaming is coming from."  

The witch adjusted her monocle before hurrying into the bedroom.  

Arthur was leaning against the door, watching as his wife did all she could do to make their only daughter comfortable.  "Hullo, Amelia.  What brings you here?"  

"Mr. Potter needed someone to perform a marriage," she explained.  "I was the only one at the Ministry."  

Arthur nodded.  "Over there, then.  You'll have to hurry before the baby comes."  

Draco was sitting behind Ginny, supporting her weight as she tried to breathe through the contractions.  "You'll be the ones getting married, then?" 

"Yes," Ginny answered.  "Draco and I.  Before the baby is born."  

Amelia nodded.  "Okay."  She motioned for the two mediwitches to back away and give them some space.  "Do you want the four in there to see this?"  

Ginny nodded yes while Draco said, "no."  

"Right then."  She covered Ginny's legs with a blanket before she motioned for the others to be let in.  

They crowded into the bedroom, all gathering around the foot of the bed.  Molly wiped at Ginny's forehead once more before she removed the washcloth.  "You look beautiful, dear."  

"Yeah right," Ginny muttered.  "Let's just hurry."  

"Bear with me.  I've never married anyone before."

She cleared her throat, opening the book she brought with her.  "Oh, it seems I've brought the wrong manual.  I'll have to Apparate back to the Ministry to get it."  

"Just marry us," Ginny asked.  She could feel another contraction starting and she gripped Draco's hand.  

"It won't be official."  

"I don't care," the redhead said through gritted teeth.  "I need to hear the words."  

The other witch nodded.  "Right then.  Who gives this woman in marriage?"  

"We do," Arthur Weasley said from behind his wife.  

"Okay.  Draco Malfoy, do you take Ginny to be your wife, sharing with her all that you have and all that you are?"  

"I do."  

"Ginny Weasley, do you take Draco to be your husband, sharing with him all that you have and all that you are?"  

"Yes."  

"Does anyone object?"  

Ron started to open his mouth, until his sister fixed him with a glare.  "What?" he asked.  "I was just yawning."  

"Stuff it, Weasley."  

"Do you have rings?"  

"We wear rings already," Ginny answered, gripping Draco's hand harder.  "Get on with it.  This baby is coming."  

"By the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife.  Kiss your bride."  

Draco kissed her cheek.  

"Excellent."   

"Now everyone get out," Molly said loudly.  "My grandchild can't wait any longer."  

"I love you," Draco whispered to Ginny.  "My wife."  

She smiled.  "It's time.  Are you ready to be a father?"  

"Yes."  

***

"Do you, Draco, take this woman to be your wife?  To have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"  

"I do."  

"Do you, Virginia, take this man to be your husband?  To have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"  

"I do."  

"Does anyone here object to this union?"

The room remained quiet, except for the soft gurgling of the two-month old baby Narcissa Malfoy was holding.  

"Very well then.  I now pronounce you man and wife.  Draco, you may kiss your bride."  

He stepped closer to her, lifting her veil from her face.  She smiled through her tears at him.  "I love you."  

Draco nodded.  "I love you, too."  

Leaning in, he placed his lips over hers.  The kiss was simple, meant for only the audience.  He'd kiss her properly later, away from the eyes of her family.  Draco took her hand in his.  "My wife."  

"My husband."  

Narcissa stepped forward, the young child in her arms.  "Your son wants to be the first to congratulate you."  

Ginny took Aidan Malfoy from her mother-in-law.  "Thank you, Mum."  

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek.  "Thank you, Mum."  

As their families descended on them, each holding a camera and wearing a smile, Ginny couldn't help but notice how much easier it was to breathe.  "What're you thinking?" Draco asked from her side.  

She looked up at him, smiling.  "That sometimes fairy tales really do come true."  

He kissed her again, this time not caring that their family was there to see.  

_finis_


End file.
